metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Serris
'''Serris' (also known as Ishtar in the Japanese version) is the third boss Samus Aran faces aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories research station in Metroid Fusion. Biography Serris' habitat is located in Sector 4. Serris is a long, aquatic, serpent-like creature. Adam describes it as a "very large creature" that is "capable of moving and attacking at ultra-high speed". Considerable damage was done to Sector 4 before Samus arrives; the more wide-spread and senseless damage is believed to have been done by Serris. There is a breeding tank in the sector which Serris often returns to; Samus must reach it in order to terminate Serris despite it being a "valuable specimen". Once Samus reaches the tank, she finds Serris's skeleton. She proceeds to the next few rooms and fights an X Parasite mimic of Serris, which is the true cause of the damage in Sector 4. Battle .]] Serris' only attack is ramming Samus. Serris will jump out of the water and across the various platforms in the room; it occasionally jumps from one side of the room to the other. It will also undulate between the platforms. There are railings on the ceiling which Samus can hold onto to avoid the serpent. For the entire battle, Serris follows an attack pattern. For example, after undulating through the platforms, Serris will leap across the room and try to ram into Samus while she is on the railing. There, she can shoot at Serris's head, the only vulnerable part of its body, with Missiles. Upon impact, Serris glows and begins moving much faster, temporarily rendering itself invincible. After a few seconds, it returns to its normal form. After firing five Missiles or three charged shots, Serris will transform into a Core-X, which now requires 4 missiles to shatter its shell rather than the usual three. It is important to remember that its movement is not hindered by water, but the basic Fusion Suit is highly sluggish when submerged. Accidentally falling to the bottom of the pool may prove to be fatal. Once the Core-X's membrane is destroyed, Samus can absorb it to regain her Speed Booster ability, which was demonstrated by Serris during the battle. Trivia *Like many of the boss creatures featured in Metroid Fusion, the Serris-X had an ability which greatly resembled one of Samus' Chozo items (in this case, Speed Booster). According to Adam, the ability to move at incredible speeds was a natural characteristic that the original Serris had prior to its death by X infection. This would imply that Samus absorbed this natural aspect of the creature to reactivate or replace her own Speed Booster as she touched the Core-X. *The Serris (and presumably, its entire race) and Dachoras are the only known species to possess an ability similar to the Speed Booster besides the Chozo. *The battle with Serris is strongly similar to both Botwoon from Super Metroid and Mua from Metroid Zero Mission. *Serris' head seems to be based off of an anglerfish. *Serris' brain is visible underneath a clear plating on its head. *Serris is known as "Ishtar" in the Metroid Fusion soundtrack. *The Vorash in Metroid: Other M plays a similar role to Serris, and has a similar appearance due to the long body and the multiple eyes. *Though it may simply be a coincidence, the Bonecoaster from New Super Mario Bros. Wii bears resemblance to Serris in movement. The Bonecoaster is also a skeleton and slightly resembles the bones of the original Serris. Gallery File:Serris.png Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:BSL Category:Sector 4 Category:X Category:Sealife Category:Giants